The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to means for limiting the upward tilting movement of the propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device.
A typical propulsion device, such as an outboard motor, includes a propulsion unit mounted on the transom of a boat for pivotal movement relative thereto about a generally horizontal tilt axis. In many cases, pivotal movement of the propulsion unit is controlled by a hydraulic cylinder-piston assembly extending between a mounting bracket fixed to the transom and either the propulsion unit or a swivel bracket. Hydraulic fluid is selectively supplied to the opposite ends of the cylinder by a pump.
Because of the wide variety of boat and outboard motor combinations now possible, it is fairly common to have interference between the boat and the propulsion unit of the outboard motor when the propulsion unit is in its maximum upward tilt position. This can result in damage to the boat and/or the outboard motor.
It is known to provide a switch for disabling the pump when the propulsion unit reaches the upper limit of its pivotal movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,260 teaches the use of either a pressure responsive switch in the hydraulic pressure line or a limit switch for sensing when the hydraulic assembly is fully extended.
Attention is also directed to Ferguson U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,375, issued Aug. 12, 1986.